Kakashi's Date
by littiot
Summary: Kakashi has a date with...a mary sue? Rated for language. Enjoy!
1. The Date

-1**Kakashi's Date**

Kakashi had a date tonight. He had no idea who it was with, which would make it a blind date. But, since Kakashi only uses one eye, this would make it a semi-blind date. After all, he could semi-see whoever he was going out with.

The copy-nin sighed as he tugged a nice black jacked over his white shirt that he borrowed from magically enhanced time skip 15 year old Neji. He cursed Gai and Asuma for setting him up like this on such short notice. Slipping a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise _into his jacket pocket, he dragged himself out of his house and to the nearest fancy restaurant where he was suppost to meet his date. He soon came upon a fancy-looking restaurant with a large sign. _The Fancy Restaurant/Lewd Karaoke Bar _the sign read in elegant gold letters.

Kakashi shrugged and let himself inside. But as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with a burst of giggles. Standing before him was a small, yet sexy girl with long flowy blond hair, and was wearing a short black dress that exposed him to plenty of her 38C knockers' clevelage. But the most shocking thing about her was her eyes. One was a sharingan, and one was a Byakugan. "Wtf?" Kakashi wtfed confused. "Why do you have weirder eyes than I do?" She giggled. "Oh Kakashi! You're so funny! And handsome! And smart! And intelligent!" she cooed. "Um...I do believe that the last two mean the same thing." he replied.

At this point, her eyes began to well up with tears. "Wait...wait...don't cry." Kakashi said horridly. The last thing he needed was a sobbing...thing. "I'm sorry." he said, hoping to discontinue the crying. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Really? Oh Kakashi-sama!" she cried, clinging to his arm. Kakashi sighed, wielding a certain orange book from his pocket.

Kakashi and his date soon got their table in the Fancy Restaurant/Lewd Karaoke Bar. Kakashi ordered some sake, and his date ordered a white whine spritzer. "So, um, ...girl, tell me about yourself?" Kakashi asked hopefully. "My name is Uchiyyga Crystil!" she said excitedly. "...come again...?" Kakashi asked. "My name is Uchiyyga Crystil! I was born in the far away Village of Black Moonlight!" she said again, adding on some information this time. "Black Moonlight? Never heard of it..." Kakashi said. But Crystil ignored him.

"My mother is Tsundae and my father is Sesshoumaru! I am a half cat demon, even though my father was a full dog demon, I was specially chosen out of my family line to be come a cat demon! I got this sharingan from my uncle, Edward Elric when I was caught in a transmutation accident! I got the byakugan because I did a pactio with Neji and since I'm part demon, I use a special pactio so that I get the opposites' blood line abilities too!"

Kakashi paused. "Um..." he started. "I think I hear the calling of a thousand birds. Soumbye." he said quickly and hurried from the restaurant.

hr

I own nothing. Not even Cristil belch who wants her?

Yes, this story is a spoof off of Dark Nemesis 7's _Silly Sue _even though I did not put in all of what they wrote. So, yeah. More will be coming :)

-Pactio- A transfer of magic from one magical being to another. In Mahou Sensei Negima, they call it a _pactio kiss._


	2. The Fight

-1**Kakashi's Date- Part 2**

Kakashi was having a nice, relaxing time reading the delights of everyone's favorite hentai book written by everyone's favorite perverted frog hermit ero-sannin guy. Or whatever.

That was-until a black blur with wings whizzed passed by. And as you possibly guessed it-it was Uchihyuuga Crystil! But then, a loud whooshing noise was herd. "What the hell was that!" Kakashi er-said angrily.

"Well, mister ninja hentai pants, that was the sound I made when I flew by on my black-chakra wings that I was able to make because I train with a black star that has been in my family for thousands of years and it amplifies my chakra and makes me stronger than any other person in my family but I'm still extremely petite!" she exclaimed in one breath because she sang a lot and had really strong lungs. She could also breathe under water.

"Uh..." started Kakashi.

"Well then, I want to fight you for being so mean to me last night! And if I win, you have to be my husband!" Guess.

"And if YOU lose?" Kakashi inquired.

"KANTON! WIND SCAR!" Crystil shouted, lunging at the poor ignored copy-nin. A burst of wind and fire violently blew from her mouth raining down on the forest that they were in. Hey, even though I never said that they were in a forest, you can't escape the trees where they live oo

"Shit" Kakashi mumbled using the replacement technique. Even though Kakashi was safe, the forest has since erupted into flames. Psh. As if THAT never happened before.

"TIDAL WAVE NO JUTSU!" Kakashi shouted, engulfing the forest in water which evaporated in various ways.

Kakashi leaned against a tree, catching his breath. He stopped. Something was wrong. Where was Crystil?

Suddenly, as if on cue, Crystil fell from the sky, raining down expertly aimed kunai and shuriken at Kakashi because she's also a weapons master with impeccable aim. Kakashi muttered something darkly under his mask and jumped out of the way. But, just as the weapons were about to pierce the ground, they took a sharp dive and headed straight for Kakashi.

"What the hell!" Kakashi growled in frustration, dodging the blades. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Crystil cackled, floating in mid-air because she was an air-bender. At this point, Kakashi was not only frustrated, but also confused. He figured that he'd better do something before he become injured. Or baffled into seizures.

Kakashi began to summon the energy he needed for his chidori, concentrating while Crystil just stared at him. "Idiot copy ninja!" she finally shouted. "I will kill you Kakashi! Because I love you! And then I'll go and kill a bunch of people in my grief! And then I'll join some evil organization and become the center of it so I can get enough power to revive you! Oh Kakashi!" she shouted. Kakashi just blinked. "Okay then..." he said, forming the chidori on his left hand. He began running towards Crystil, his face illuminating in the light it gave off before he stopped. He then realized he was chained to a cross. "Oh great, not this again..." he muttered.

Crystil appeared in front of him. "I'm sorry...Kakashi!" she shouted, as the Mangekyo Sharingan appeared in her eye. "...the hell?" Kakashi asked. "I got the Mangekyo Sharingan because I was so powerful at a young age." she explained. "Damnit..." muttered Kakashi darkly.

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN THING!" she shouted, and Kakashi suddenly felt like he was being stabbed with katanas for 3 days within a span of 3.5 seconds! Which beats Itachi's old record by 1.5 seconds!

"OMG WTF BBQ" screamed Kakashi then lapsed into a coma. "Hm...still not dead...I know!" Crystil squeaked cheekily as if nothing had ever happened.

"SOLAR BEAM NO JUTSU!" she shouted. Her body became engulfed in golden light as the sun seemed to shine brighter. Suddenly, her power reached it's peak and she shot a beam of bright light directly at Kakashi and anywhere within a fifty mile radius of him, discinigrating him as well as Konoha.

"KAKASHI!" shouted Crystil. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"


End file.
